heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 31
'The HeartVision Song Contest 31,It took place for the fourth time in Sweden with the song "Torn" performed by Lisa Ajax. The contest was held at the Sparbanken Skåne Arena in Lund ,and consisted of two semi-finals on 21 & 22 August,and the final 31 August.The three live shows were hosted by Wiktoria. thumb|left Winner after a big and exciting show was Davina Michelle from The Netherlands with her the song "Skyward", she reached 466 Points. At the 2nd Place was Israel represent by Dotan with his song "Numb",he reached 386 Points. and on 3rd Place was Norway represent by Ruben with his song "POwer",he reached 326 Points. Location : Further information: Sweden thumb|left|284px Sweden (Swedish: Sverige ˈsværjɛ (About this soundlisten)), formal name: the Kingdom of Sweden (Swedish: About this soundKonungariket Sverige (help·info)), is a Scandinavian Nordic country in Northern Europe. It borders Norway to the west and north and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund, a strait at the Swedish-Danish border. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Sweden is the largest country in Northern Europe, the third-largest country in the European Union and the fifth largest country in Europe by area. Sweden has a total population of 10.3 million of which 2.5 million have a foreign background. It has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi). The highest concentration is in the central and southern half of the country. Sweden is part of the geographical area of Fennoscandia. The climate is in general very mild for its northerly latitude due to significant maritime influence. In spite of the high latitude, Sweden often has warm continental summers, being located in between the North Atlantic, the Baltic Sea and the vast Eurasian Russian landmass. The general climate and environment varies significantly from the south and north due to the vast latitudal difference and much of Sweden has reliably cold and snowy winters. It also has a vast coastline with many offshore islands, many lakes, a large proportion of the country covered by forests and includes a portion of the Scandinavian Mountains. Host City : Further information: Lund thumb|left|284px Lund (/lʊnd/, also US: /lʌnd/ LU(U)ND, Swedish: ˈlɵnːd (About this soundlisten)) is a city in the southern Swedish province of Scania, across the Øresund from Copenhagen. The town had 91,940 inhabitants out of a municipal total of 121,510 as of 2018. It is the seat of Lund Municipality, Skåne County. Archeologists date the foundation of Lund to around 990, when Scania was part of Denmark. From 1103 it was the seat of the Catholic Metropolitan Archdiocese of Lund, and the towering Lund Cathedral, built circa 1090–1145, still stands at the centre of the town. Denmark ceded the city to Sweden in the Treaty of Roskilde in 1658, and its status as part of Sweden was formalised in 1720. Lund University, established in 1666, is today one of Scandinavia's oldest and largest institutions for education and research. The university and its buildings dominate much of the centre of the city, and have led to Lund becoming a centre for high-tech industry in the south of Sweden. Venue thumb|left|286px Sparbanken Skåne Arena is a hall for handball matches and public events in Lund, Sweden. It has a capacity for 3,000 spectators during sport events. It is the home venue for the Swedish handball teams LUGI HF and H 43 Lund and it also hosted matches from the 2011 World Men's Handball Championship. The arena also hosts the biggest LAN party in Scania twice a year. Until 2014 the building was known as Färs och Frosta Sparbanken Arena or FFS Arena for short. It was renamed following the merger of Färs och Frosta Sparbank into Sparbanken Skåne. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 31th Edition. Format Logo & Theme thumb|292px The logo of the thirty-one edition of the HeartVision Song Contest was designed by Tayfun the main producer of HeartVision Song Contest. The slogan used Keep On Dreaming. Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Sparbanken Arena on 1 August 2019 the first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. 42 countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. Running Orders The Running order of both semi-finals was offical announced by SVT on 2 August2019 shortly before the semi-finals start. The running order for Grand Final will announced in 23 August 2019,one day before the Grand Final will start Participating Countries Semi-Final 1 Twenty-one countries will participate in the first semi-final. Brazil, Moldova and Sweden will also vote in this semi-final.The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-Final 2 Twenty-one countries will participate in the second semi-final. Hungary, Israel and North Macedonia will also vote in this semi-final.The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Youtube